Electronic messages are used in the workplace for various work-related activities. For instance, electronic mails are often exchanged between users working for different organizations in connection with a particular project, such as making a business deal, selling or purchasing a particular good or service, exchanging documents or information, or pursuing a particular opportunity. Even for a small organization, the number of previous and present projects may be numerous. This is especially the case if a project is defined in a granular manner to distinguish between each unique transaction, taking into account parameters such as a particular good or service involved, particular users involved, a particular account for a particular organization, and the like. The number of electronic mails for any particular project may also be large. Thus, a very large number of electronic mails can exist about projects for a given organization.
Classification of electronic mails by project is useful, among other things, for recordkeeping and organizational purposes. A system may group two electronic mails together if the two electronic mails have a matching subject line. Accordingly, even if a first electronic mail and a second electronic mail discuss the same project, the electronic mails will not be associated with each other if the subject field in the first electronic mail is different than the subject field in the second electronic mail.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
While each of the drawing illustrates a particular embodiment for purposes of illustrating a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the drawings. For purposes of illustrating clear examples, one or more figures may be described with reference to one or more other figures, but using the particular arrangement illustrated in the one or more other figures is not required in other embodiments.